<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Dresses by AlexandraLockhart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062734">Three Dresses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraLockhart/pseuds/AlexandraLockhart'>AlexandraLockhart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tifa Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraLockhart/pseuds/AlexandraLockhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tifa has to choose between 3 dresses to infiltrate the Wall Market and get info from Don Corneo. Which will she choose?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tifa Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three Dresses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tifa Week 2020! Favorite outfit! Personally, sporty is my favorite dress, but I love all three! That’s why I used them all here, lol. Which is your favorite?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She couldn’t get it out of her mind, Cloud hanging on the edge. There’s so much she wanted to tell him, would she ever get the chance now? She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. So many things were going on right now. Some random thugs had come to Sector Seven asking about Avalanche while they were at the reactor. She had a new mission now, an infiltration to find out why Don Corneo has a sudden interest in them. She ran to Stargazer Heights to meet with Marle, as she would have to get dressed up to be picked by the disgusting man. </p><p>She knocked on the landlady’s door and Marle opened it seconds later.</p><p>“Tifa my dear, come on in.” The elder but spry woman greeted her warmly. </p><p>“Hey Marle, are the dresses ready?” Tifa asked in a rush. She felt bad about it immediately but Marle didn’t seem to notice. </p><p>“Yes, all 3 dresses are ready. So which one did the merc choose?” </p><p>The merc. Cloud. These dresses were supposed to be for when they go for a night out on the upper plate. They were gonna match outfits. </p><p>“Well it’s actually for an Avalanche thing so it doesn’t matter. I’ll try them all on.” </p><p>“Is this about Don Corneo? He’s dangerous Tifa.” </p><p>Tifa stopped unpacking the first dress to respond.</p><p>“It’s okay Marle, I can take care of myself.” </p><p>Marle didn’t fight about it trusting in Tifa.</p><p>Tifa changed into the first dress. </p><p>It was a black kimono with a grey sash,  grey ribbons, flowery accessories. She also had thigh high black socks with black heeled boots. It was Wutai inspired, a very exotic look. </p><p>“You look beautiful.” Marle said as Tifa was deciding on whether or not it was the right choice. </p><p>“Thank you, but I need to see how the others are.” Tifa began to undress, and changed into the second option. </p><p>After a hair style change to odango buns with ribbons, Tifa was looking into the mirror again. She was in a leopard print quipao with silver and pink trim. She wore fish net stockings along with white pumps. She enjoyed the mobility she had in this dress, it felt sporty. </p><p>“I’m loving the hair.” Marle said cheekily as she was the one that had done it. </p><p>“Yeah it looks great, but I’m gonna try on the last dress before making a decision.” </p><p>Tifa let her hair down, and tried on the final dress, it was a purple minidress with black trim and exposed her back.  She had a matching purple bow choker and strapped high heels. She felt more mature wearing this dress. </p><p>“Here my dear I have the perfect accessory to go along with that.” Marle called out handing her a crescent moon earring. Tifa tried it on and it did compliment her well. </p><p>“You only have the one?” Tifa asked.</p><p>“Oh, I let someone else borrow the other one, but it looks wonderful on you.” Marle didn’t mention that she had given Cloud the other earring. </p><p>“Hmmm. Yeah, this is the one. Thanks Marle! I’m gonna get going.” Tifa gave Marle a quick hug before rushing out to get to her destination. Marle walked towards the door watching Tifa going back towards Seventh Heaven. </p><p>“Good luck dear.... I sure hope you’re still out there merc.” She said with a smile before shutting her door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>